


I loved him first.

by thatdamnpapaya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Forgive Me, Friendship, HEARTBREAKING ANGST, I'm not gonnna pretend I know what I'm doing, M/M, Mentioned Anxiety Attacks, Mentioned Eating Disorders, Mentioned Mild Depression, Mentioned injuries, My excuse to write angst, One sided Phichit and Yuuri, Phichit and Yuuri's story back in Detroit, Phichit's one sided love for Yuuri, Post Season 1, Slice of Life, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Victor listening as Phichit tells everything to him, mentioned Homophobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnpapaya/pseuds/thatdamnpapaya
Summary: - Я полюбил его первым.Дело в том, что Юри – это комок нервов, но Пхичит все равно нежно его любит.Или жизнь Пхичита и Юри в ретроспективе Пхичита; с дня их встречи, которая определенно была неловкой; попытки Пхичита быть ближе к Юри и его чересчур пугливой натуре; их старания, счастливые деньки, как росла их дружба, как расцветали чувства Пхичита, до того дня, когда Юри не улетел обратно в Японию и каким-то образом не разбил сердце тайца, даже не подозревая об этом.[Виктор не знает, о чем он спрашивает, когда приглашает Пхичита на встречу, чтобы он рассказал ему все. Смех. Удивление. Слезы. Открываются старые раны. Секреты изобличаются.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I loved him first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892322) by [LFMH021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021). 
  * A translation of [I loved him first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892322) by [LFMH021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021). 



\- Вот так сюрприз!  
  
Виктор поворачивает голову ровно в тот момент, когда слышит знакомый, энергичный голос позади себя. Он не может не улыбнуться, когда Пхичит машет ему рукой и добавляет:  
  
\- Приветик, Виктор Кацуки-Никифоров.  
_  
Черт, это звучит хорошо. Теперь я хочу пожениться с Юри как можно скорее._  
  
Он закатывает глаза и машет в ответ.  
  
\- Не зови меня так пока. Ты можешь сглазить свадьбу.  
  
_Продолжай звать меня так; звучит великолепно._  
  
Пхичит садится напротив него и с усмешкой замечает:  
  
\- Хм? Я думал, ты собираешься пожениться с ним, если он выиграет золотую медаль?  
  
Он ставит локоть на стол и любуется кольцом на его правой руке.  
  
\- Да, и я никогда не уточнял, какую именно золотую медаль. Четыре Континента уже буквально за углом; как только он их выиграет, я тут же приглашу всех на арене на нашу свадебную церемонию.  
  
Таец смеется.  
  
\- Боженьки. Ты допускаешь хоть малейшую возможность, что на соревнованиях есть и другие спортсмены, а не только твой дорогой Юри? Или что это может быть чересчур?  
  
\- Ровно настолько, чтобы он иногда задавался вопросом, как он вообще мог полюбить меня.  
Пхичит вздыхает и печально шепчет:  
  
\- Но это никогда не заставит его полюбить тебя хоть немного меньше.  
Виктор замечает эти меланхоличные нотки в голосе тайца и внимательно смотрит на лучшего друга своего жениха. Пауза становится неловкой.  
  
\- Пхичит?  
  
Таец моргает; видимо, до него доходит, что ему не удалось скрыть огорчение в голосе, поэтому он быстро достает телефон.  
  
\- Давай сделаем селфи!  
  
Не проходит и секунды, как Пхичит включает камеру, а Виктор уже готов для фотографии. Через минуту сэлфи уже запощена в Инстаграм, чтобы набрать сотни и сотни лайков.  
  
Да и кому она может не понравиться? Все-таки, Пхичит, бог фотографии и обработки, сделал эту фотографию. А рядом с ним Виктор, который, казалось бы, всегда готов для снимка, даже если встал секунду назад. Сложим один плюс один и, конечно же, сорвем куш.  
  
Пхичит блокирует свой телефон и машет им.  
  
\- И? Что это была за неожиданная важность встречи? – и перед тем как Виктор успел что-то сказать, таец продолжил. – Не то что я не люблю халявную еду. Кто ее не любит? Я имею в виду, ты сказал, что заплатишь за меня и, честно говоря, поэтому я здесь. И еще ты выбрал офигенный ресторан, в котором тебе разрешат сидеть, сколько твоей душеньке захочется, потому что ты Виктор Никифоров. – он остановился и хмыкнул. – Сегодня последний день, перед тем как мы разъедемся по домам. Финал Гран-При закончился, но впереди еще есть соревнования, к которым надо готовиться; особенно тебе, легендарному фигуристу, который возвращается на лед. И я думал, что ты проведешь этот день с Юри, поводишь его по Испании. А не станешь просить меня о встрече, пока твой жених где-то прохлаждается.  
  
Он смеется и показывает Пхичиту фотографию, которую он сделал ранее, до того как пойти на встречу с ним: Юри и Юрио играют в автоматы - Юри играет в игру, где нужно наступать на нужный квадрат, который показывается на экране. А Юрио как Юрио, стоит за бортиком, смеётся и держит огромного плюшевого кота, которого Юри выиграл ему в другом автомате.  
  
\- Я попросил Юрио прогуляться сегодня с Юри. Даже если он и противный подросток, ему нравится проводить время с ним, и когда я объяснил ему причину, почему я его об этом попросил – он засмеялся и согласился. Юри знает о нашей с тобой встрече, но не знает, _о чем_ я хочу поговорить с тобой.  
  
Пхичит улыбается.  
  
\- Ну и _о чем_ ты хочешь поговорить? Если тебе нужно мое благословение для вашей свадьбы, то я уже дал его миллион раз. Если тебе нужно, чтобы я распечатал баннер или соглашение, то пожалуйста, я и это сделаю.  
  
Он лишь усмехается и подзывает официантку. Он даже не смотрит в меню, просто просит принести им два самых популярных блюда, два блюда дня и самые продаваемые напитки. И с прощальной улыбкой он машет ей, когда она уходит, чтобы сказать их заказ поварам.  
  
\- Если в напитках будет алкоголь и если я случайно его выпью, то я не знаю, будешь ли ты общаться со мной после этого, - Пхичит предупреждает, смеясь.  
  
\- О, я, Крис и Юрио уже рассказали всё, что вытворял Юри на банкете, когда напился; думаю, никто не сможет побить его в этом, но я всё равно люблю его, - поддразнил он с широкой усмешкой.  
  
Пхичит просто улыбнулся и посмотрел на меню, перед тем, как провести указательным пальцем по выдавленным частям на обложке:  
  
\- Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, знаешь ли. Зачем ты позвал меня сюда?  
  
Он ставит оба своих локтя на стол и переплетает пальцы. Он смотрит Пхичиту прямо в глаза и твердо произносит:  
  
\- Пхичит, можешь ли ты мне рассказать каждую вещь, которую ты посчитаешь нужной мне знать, о вашей с Юри жизни в Детройте?  
  
Пхичит дважды моргает, а после смеется.  
  
\- Божечки, так вот для чего все это? Ты бы мог все спросить у меня по телефону и-, - все веселье тайца от вопроса Виктора спадает, когда Виктор не отводит свой взгляд, продолжая смотреть прямо в его глаза. – Ты серьезно, да? – кивок Виктора. – И ты захотел встретиться лично, чтобы наблюдать за выражением моего лица и прервать меня в любую секунду? – он кивнул снова.  
  
\- Юри называет тебя своим единственным иностранным другом, а судя по тому, как долго он катается и в скольких соревнованиях он принимал участие, он мог бы сказать, что у него больше друзей, но нет. Ты – единственный. И даже если бы он не упоминал об этом вскользь, ты его лучший друг. И я знаю, я вижу, что и ты считаешь его своим лучшим другом. Ты ценишь его. Ты хочешь, чтобы он всегда был здоров и счастлив. Вы с Юри были товарищами на тренировках и соседями по комнате в Детройте на протяжении пяти лет. Я поверю каждому твоему слову о вашем с ним прошлом, - прошептал он. Пхичит в смятении смотрит на него. – Я умоляю тебя рассказать мне вашу историю.  
  
Он терпеливо ждет, пока таец обдумывает свое решение. Обычно, Виктор видел Пхичита восторженным, оптимистичным, энергичным и веселым человеком, но выражение его лица немного менялось, когда дело касалось Юри. Когда Юри счастлив, Пхичит радуется за него вдвойне. Когда Юри расстраивается, Пхичит не показывает своего беспокойства, все силы бросая на то, чтобы его лучший друг почувствовал себя лучше. Если Юри чего-то добивается, то вы обязательно услышите крики гордости тайца, даже за многие километры. Если у Юри случается паническая атака, Пхичит раскрывает самые большие объятия, в которые только можно упасть.  
  
Виктор не станет лгать. Случалось так, что он завидовал близости этих двоих. Виктору понадобились месяцы, чтобы он мог обнять Юри без его попыток увернуться или убежать. Пхичит же может просто броситься на японца, и Юри обязательно его поймает, крепко обнимет, ни секунды не возражая.  
  
Когда Виктор озвучил это своему жениху, Юри подошел к нему и мягко поцеловал его в макушку.  
  
\- Пхичит мой лучший друг, и он многое значит для меня. Но ты мой жених, и ты для меня весь мир. Вы оба занимаете все мое сердце, но оно, - Юри указывает на свою грудь. – Бьется только для тебя.  
  
Он не переставал обнимать Юри весь день, пока Юрио не кинул в них бутылкой, говоря, что они слишком много липнут друг к другу и вообще мерзкие.  
  
Его вывели из задумчивости официанты, которые принесли еду. Пхичит делает глоток своего напитка и, наконец, кивает.  
  
\- Ладно, я расскажу все.  
  
Виктор не может сдержать широкую улыбку, появившуюся на его лице.  
  
\- Спасиб-  
  
Пхичит не дает ему закончить. Таец грустно улыбается ему и дальше переходит на шепот:  
  
\- Только знай, что Юри – это комок нервов. Но я все равно нежно люблю его.  
  
Наступает молчание, пока Виктор собирается с мыслями и находит силы на вопрос.  
  
\- Л-Любишь? – кивок стал ему ответом. – Любишь как друга- - поспешное покачивание головой.  
  
Он сглатывает. Пхичит моргает, а после добавляет, сломлено и слишком эмоционально:  
  
\- Я полюбил его первым.  
  
И теперь Виктор понимает, что эта фраза будет всегда преследовать его. Что эта фраза является началом истории, о которой он теперь жалеет, что спросил. Что эта фраза будет разбивать его сердце на части так, как он никогда не подумал бы.  
  
Он уже хочет остановить тайца. Но в то же время хочет знать обо всем, что произошло в Детройте. Юри не говорит о некоторых вещах и не хочет рассказывать о них ни под каким предлогом. А он очень хочет знать. Не только из-за любопытства, но и потому что эти вещи могут помочь Виктору избежать триггеров для Юри.  
  
Поэтому он просто смотрит на Пхичита, давая ему возможность продолжить.  
  
\- Я полюбил Юри первым. И до сих пор люблю, - шепчет таец. - Я любил его до того, как ты его встретил. Я любил его до того, как ты стал его тренером. Я любил его до того, как ты вообще заговорил с ним. Я любил его до того, как он улыбнулся тебе и спьяну попросил на банкете стать его тренером. Я любил его ещё до того, как он уехал из Детройта после прошлогоднего финала Гран-При. Я любил его до того, как он вообще участвовал в прошлогоднем Гран-При и старался изо всех сил дотянуться до тебя, - сердце Виктора сжимается, когда ему кажется, что Пхичит вот-вот расплачется.  
  
\- И я любил его до того, как он встречался со всеми этими людьми в Детройте. Я полюбил его первым, но вся его жизнь, все, на что он смотрел - был ты. Виктор Никифоров то, Виктор Никифоров сё, - Виктор не может упустить этот раздражённый взгляд на лице тайца, когда он произносил последнее предложение. - Я был действительно рад видеть Юри счастливым, когда он читал о тебе. И было просто дарить ему что-то, потому что ему нужно было немного - достаточно, чтобы на подарке было твоё лицо или имя. И я ненавидел это, - пауза. Виктор знает, что последует за этим предложением, судя по взгляду, которым его награждают. - Я ненавидел тебя.   
  
\- Пхи-  
  
Но таец принимается за еду. И, пока он режет свой стейк пополам, он начинает рассказывать:  
  
\- Мы с Юри встретились в Детройте пять лет назад. Ему было восемнадцать, а мне пятнадцать...


End file.
